Talk:Night Troop Karasumori Branch
Homes = Landmarks? Hopefully I'll get around to making pages for the Shadow Organization HQ and Night Troop HQ today as well (if I can recall which episodes have the pics of them). But on that subject, does anyone feel that we should have pages for places like the Sumimura and Yukimura homes, and Gen's (later Atora's) apartment? Just wondering, since we don't have many landmark pages that aren't shinyuuchi so far. - Dap00 18:06, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :So would you like me to get some pics for them while I'm browsing?-龍神1010 20:33, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ::That would be a big help. Pretty sure there's a couple of good daytime aerial shots of the entire homes, just don't ask me which episode... - Dap00 00:42, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :::I found the outlines of Yoshi's and Tokine's houses while i was looking for the Kekkaishi guild book. I guess you can make pages for them.But the problem is, they're in chinese...-龍神1010 17:04, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::Hmm. I'll check a couple of episodes today, see if I can't find something. At the very least I know there's some wide shots of the front yards in certain places. - Dap00 17:31, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::What about the scene of Gen Shishio's Last Stand right before Shigemori was going to enclose the houses? Is there an obtainable cap? -'The' Abbster 17:50, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Er.. these are the two pics I found.-龍神1010 18:20, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Neat, they even labeled the doghouses. I was looking more for a screencap, but these are still helpful in figuring out what scenes take place where. As for Gen's episode, my only concern there was that being a nighttime shot, and I don't really remember how dark it was, but I'll check. I did find a very brief shot in front of Madarao's doghouse in the first episode, but I'll only use that if I can't find anything better. - Dap00 19:33, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :I think I'm going to make the Sumimura Home page with the cap I took from episode 1, we can switch out if a better one comes along. I did want to include at least a brief mention of all the different rooms, though obviously I can't read any Chinese. Ryujin, can you tell me if these guesses look like they match the numbered labels? I thought Shimano's well was the little square above 1, I recall there was a window within talking distance of it. But I don't see one on the Yukimura plans, so maybe not. - Dap00 08:10, February 18, 2011 (UTC) # No idea # Kitchen # Toshimori's room (based on similarity to 4) # Yoshimori's room # Entryway/place where they leave the shoes... # Madarao's doghouse (location would make you think he's guarding the entrance or shed, but if he sleeps all day and leaves at night, well...) # Shigemori's room # Shuji's room # Dining room # No idea # Dojo # Shed (Tokimori's scrolls kept here) :I labeled the picture...but I don't know if you guys can see it... -龍神1010 19:51, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Wow, that was fast, thanks. We can swap out the one on Sumimura Home now. - Dap00 20:16, February 18, 2011 (UTC)